lbp2levelguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Colours™ Planet Wisp
Sonic Colours™ Planet Wisp is a level created and published by mul-tec-rnb. The level is a recreation of Sonic Colour's Planet Wisp stage. The level uses the Extra Layer glitch (also incorrectly called the 3D glitch) to give the player a feeling of depth and as close of a resemblance to the original stage as possible. This is combined with Sonic being able to perform various moves to destroy enemies, get rings and find alternate and/or quicker routes. The stage is based off Sonic Colours' 2.5D perspective, although layer switching is still present. One of creator mul-tec-rnb's most successful levels, it is the successor of SONIC UNLEASHED™ Rooftop Run (Day) and the predecessor of Sonic the Hedgehog 4™ Mad Gear Zone. General This level uses the Sonic Adventure 3 sackbot made by MiniWeav. The stage itself isn't very fast, but the platforming is the main focus and makes up for the lack of speed. Sonic has most of his moves from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2, but also some additions such as Boost. There is no Spindash though. The level consists of 1 main level and 1 sub level. The Boost is unlimited but in return, not very fast. You'll have to combine other moves such as Homing attack and Stomp (some of which are necessary to progress through the level) to get around the stage as fast as possible. Rings and destroying enemies gives points (enemy points vary depending on kind), and losing a life takes away a set number of 100. This system offers great fun throughout the stage and makes the player want to master the moveset to get the best score possible. The platforming is very well thought out, and with it being the main attraction of the level, the creator has placed everything to give a varied experience. The level is a recreation, so you will find some sections that resemble original ones from Sonic Colours. But such parts will surely give players a feeling of the game it's based off, and that shouldn't be a bad thing. The design of the level is perfectly made to resemble the Planet Wisp theme, from beautiful greenery to the mechanical intrusion by Dr. Eggman and flowing purple liquid. The creator has put in a great amount of details and the use of the Extra Layer glitch gives the player a feeling of depth instantly. The main part of the level is styled with red metal and machinery, just like in the original, while there also are parts where you run through the evergrowing green landscape of Planet Wisp. Reception To this day, Sonic Colours™ Planet Wisp is considered'' mul-tec-rnb's'' most successful level of all time and it has recieved numerous praise and plays well over 11,000. LBP2 Level Guide Review Sonic Colours™ Planet Wisp is a dazzling and awesome adventure through nostalgic moments from the original game, and being the spiritual successor to Rooftop Run, you can clearly see how the design and stage sections have been improved from the previous level. The use of the old Sonic Adventure 3 sackbot is a bit of a letdown though, as it has no visual effects nor any real speed. But it's is just a minor flaw and on the whole, it's quite enjoyable to boost through the straight sections and grind over seas of purple liquid. The stage has a reasonable amount of enemies and rings, which adds to the fun as you'll try to catch some points during the playthrough. The stage itself is very nicely designed with green vegetation and red metal smeared all over it. Flowing water can be seen at some points, but also toxic purple liquid. The background consists mostly of vegetation and wildlife, which makes for a nice change at sections where machinery is present. The platforming cuts off the speed sections, and the variation is perfectly balanced. Almost no skill is required to complete the stage, so anyone can have fun with this great level. This is how a true Sonic recreation should be done. Platforming, speed and props to add to the experience! I really enjoyed this, and nothing but a newer sackbot with more speed and effects would make this any better. ~ LBP2 Level Guide Review by Hiro Trivia *Sonic can perform a somersault in this level, despite the move not being available in Sonic Colours. *Sonic can perform a Light Speed Dash in this level, despite the move not being available in Sonic Colours. *This level uses the SONIC UNLEASHED PS3 control setup. *There are no added effects while performing moves. This was later added to the Sonic Elements sackbot. *The second stage (level link) is surprisingly short compared to the first one. *The creator implemented an "easter egg" (it was called as such by him) at release, the secret being a rock at the later part of stage 2 which can be boosted into, making it fall down into the purple liquid below. *The Level Badge was designed by Hiromatic. Gallery pw-photo 4.jpg|Greenery. pw-photo 1.jpg pw-photo 2.jpg pw-photo 3.jpg pw-photo 5.jpg pw-photo 6.jpg|Sonic grinding on a rail over a purple liquid sea. pw-photo 7.jpg planet wisp easter egg.jpg|A breakable block implemented as an "easter egg" by the creator. planet wisp goal.jpg|The Goal Ring at the end of stage 2. planet wisp level badge.png|Level Badge, designed by Hiromatic. Category:Sonic Category:Platformer Category:Singleplayer Category:mul-tec-rnb